With constant progress of flat panel display technologies, a growing number of display devices are equipped with touch screens. For example, touch screens have been used in display devices such as notebook computers, monitors and television sets, etc. Users may perform touch operations on devices equipped with touch screens. At present, according to working principles of touch screens and media for transmitting information, touch screens may be classified into four types: resistive touch screens, capacitive sensing touch screens, infrared touch screens and surface acoustic wave touch screens respectively. The resistive touch screens and the capacitive sensing touch screens are more widely used. For the capacitive sensing touch screens, as a final solution to touch and display, an in cell touch technology implements one-stop seamless production, really integrates a touch panel and a liquid crystal display (LCD), and has the advantages of integration, lightening and thinning, low cost, low power consumption, high image quality and multi-touch, thus becoming a new development direction in the future.
At present, limited by film formation quality, environmental cleanliness, scratching and other factors, a data line supplying power to a pixel electrode may be disconnected. When a data line is disconnected, display and touch functions of a touch screen panel will be severely affected, and a display quality and a touch function of a display device are greatly reduced. Therefore, how to repair a disconnected data line becomes a next research hotspot at present.